mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bowser Jr.
Prinz Bowser Koopa Junior oder einfach nur Bowser Jr., von seinem Vater auch liebevoll Jr. genannt, ist Bowsers Sohn, Prinz der Koopas und der offensichtliche Erbe der Koopa-Truppe. Er ist sehr frech und wenn etwas mal nicht so klappt wie er will, wird er sehr schnell wütend. Bowser Jr. hilft seinem Vater sehr oft bei den Angriffen auf das Pilzkönigreich und natürlich bei der Entführung von Prinzessin Peach. Außerdem ist er auch der Hauptgegner in den beiden Spielen Super Mario Sunshine und New Super Mario Bros. In Super Mario Galaxy und Super Mario Galaxy 2 besitzt er ein eigenes Luftschiff. Bowser Jr. scheint der perfekte Sohn für Bowser zu sein, weil er nichts anderes tun will, als seinem Vater zu helfen (d. h. sich Peach zu schnappen und Mario zu besiegen). Der Koopa-König selbst zeigt sogar hin und wieder Gefühle zu seinem Sohn. Auftritte * Super Mario Sunshine (GameCube) – 2002 * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (GameCube) – 2003 * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (GameCube) – 2003 * Mario Power Tennis (GameCube) – 2004 * Mario Superstar Baseball (GameCube) - 2005 * New Super Mario Bros. (DS) – 2006 * Mario Slam Basketball (DS) – 2006 * Mario Strikers Charged Football (Wii) – 2007 * Mario Party 8 (Wii) - 2007 * Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) – 2007 * Mario Party DS (DS) – 2007 * Mario Kart Wii (Wii) – 2008 * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) – 2008 (Sticker & Trophäe) * Mario Super Sluggers (Wii) – 2008 * New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii) – 2009 * Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen (Wii,DS) - 2009 * Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) - 2010 * Mario Sports Mix (Wii) - 2011 * Straßen des Glücks (Wii) - 2011 * Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen London 2012 (Wii,3DS) - 2011 * Mario Party 9 (Wii) - 2012 * Mario Tennis Open (3DS) - 2012 * * New Super Mario Bros. U (Wii U) - 2012 * Paper Mario: Sticker Star (3DS) - 2012 * New Super Luigi U (Wii U) - 2013 * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. (3DS) - 2013 * Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen: Sotschi 2014 (Wii U) - 2013 * Mario Golf: World Tour (3DS) - 2014 * Mario Party 10 (Wii U) - 2015 * Super Mario Maker (Wii U) - 2015 * Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash (Wii U) - 2015 * Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. (3DS) - 2015 * Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Rio 2016 (Wii U) - 2016 * Mario Party: Star Rush (3DS) - 2016 * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (Switch) - 2017 * Mario Tennis Aces (Switch) - 2018 Geschichte Super Mario 3D-Serie Super Mario Sunshine In Super Mario Sunshine gibt Bowser Jr. sich als Mario aus. Er verschmutzte mit seinem Zauberpinsel die gesamte Isla Delfino, woraufhin Mario zunächst von den Einwohnern eingesperrt und dann gezwungen wird, die Insel mit dem Dreckweg zu reinigen. Die beiden sehen aber eigentlich völlig verschieden aus, denn Bowser Jr. ist in Marios Gestalt komplett blau durchscheinend und wird daher Mario Morgana (engl. Shadow Mario) genannt. In jedem 7. Kapitel muss man gegen ihn kämpfen, das bedeutet man muss ihn lediglich so lange mit Wasser vollspritzen während er wegläuft, bis er hinfällt. Im finalen Kampf, sitzt er mit einem riesigen Bowser in einer riesigen "Badewanne" mit grünem säureartigem Wasser. Allerdings ist er selbst nicht vergrößert. Der letzte Kampf wird von Bowser geführt. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Auch in Super Mario Galaxy 2 ist Bowser Jr. zusammen mit seinem Vater der Hauptgegner des Spiels. Wie schon im Vorgänger, kämpft man am Ende von Welt 1, 3, und 5 gegen ihn. In der ersten Welt steigt er nicht selber in den Ring, sondern hetzt Kollerkarambolus, einen gigantischen Drachen auf Mario. In seinem zweiten Kampf kämpft er selbst im Cockpit seines Pressluftpolterers. Nachdem er auch diesen Kampf verliert, steht Mario ihm am Ende von Welt 5 erneut gegenüber. Hier gibt der kleine Fiesling nochmals alles und kämpft mit seiner Megamurksmaschine, die nicht nur allerhand Sachen auf Mario feuert, sondern auch nicht stillsteht. Nach einem zähen harten Kampf gegen Mario wird er mitsamt seiner Maschine ins Weltall rausgeschleudert. Mario Kart-Serie Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! bildet Bowser Jr. mit Bowser ein Team. Als Spezial-Item besitzt er, wie Bowser auch, den Bowser Panzer. Jedoch gehört er zu der Fahrergruppe Leicht. Sein Kart sieht aus wie ein Kugelwilli und heißt Willi-Blaster. thumb|Bowser Jr. taucht mit seinem Vater in Double Dash!! auf. Mario Kart Wii In Mario Kart Wii, wo nicht mehr zwischen den Gewichtsklassen, sondern zwischen den Größen unterschieden wird, gehört er zur Fahrergruppe Mittel, nicht wie im Vorgänger zu der Fahrerklasse Leicht. Um ihn freizuschalten, muss man in allen Retro-Cups der 100cm³-Klasse einen Gold-Pokal gewinnen und mindestens einen Stern in der Bewertung der Fahrtechnik erreichen. Seine Strecke ist eine Retrostrecke, Bowsers Festung aus Mario Kart 64. Super Smash Bros.-Serie Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trophäen Information Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bowsers Sohn, erscheint in Super Mario Sunshine und nennt dort Prinzessin Peach seine Mutter - deswegen entführt er sie. Er wird von seinem Vater etwas verwöhnt, deswegen kommt er auch egoistisch rüber. Sein Lätzchen zeigt einen Mund mit spitzen Zähnen, wahrscheinlich um angsteinflößender zu wirken. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS Hier ist Bowser Jr. zum ersten Mal in einem Super Smash Bros.-Teil spielbar. Seine Angriffe führt er hauptsächlich mit seinem Koopa-Kopter aus. Angriffe Mario Party-Serie Mario Party: Island Tour In Mario Party: Island Tour kann man Bowser Jr. als spielbarer Charakter freischalten, nachdem man Bowsers Tunier-Turm zum ersten Mal geschafft hat. Hier auch zum ersten Mal als spielbarer Charakter in der Mario Party-Serie verfügbar. Wenn man dann mit Bowser Jr. Bowser's Tunier-Turm macht, sagen Bowser und der grüne Toad andere Spüche. Wie zum Beispiel sagt der grüne Toad:'' Aber Bowser Jr., ist Bowser nicht eigentlich dein Vater? Entschuldige bitte. Ich sollte mich nicht in Familienangelegenheiten einmischen. ich stehe voll und ganz hinter dir, Bowser Jr!'' Zauberpinsel Mit seinem Zauberpinsel, den er von Lachdorf geschenkt bekommen hat, kann er Gemaltes zum Leben erwecken. Sein Tuch wirkt im Spiel wie ein Verkleidungsumhang - Zieht er es übers Gesicht, so kann er jede Gestalt annehmen. Den Pinsel verlor er allerdings am Ende des Spiels und Palmathon fand ihn an einem Strand. Wie er den Pinsel in Mario Sports Mix wiederbekommen hat, ist unklar. Bis dahin besaß er in Sportspielen oft nur einen ähnlichen großen Pinsel. In Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. benutzt er den Pinsel um Attacken zu stehlen. Verbindungen zu anderen Charakteren Bowser Zu seinem Vater Bowser hat Bowser Jr. eine sehr gute und starke Verbindung. Als sich herrausstellte, dass Peach nicht seine "Mama" ist, sagte Bowser Jr. zu seinem Vater, das er sich eines Tages an Mario rächen will. Daraufhin war sein Vater sehr stolz auf ihn. Persönlichkeit Bowser Jr. ist seinem Vater treu und macht alles, was er sagt. Er ist sehr intelligent und ein Taktikgenie. Er richtet sich nach seinem Vater und mag deshalb auch Peach. Meistens ist er auch sehr angeberisch oder auch gemein zu Mario und den Toads. Trivia * Bowser Jr.'s Motto ist "Grin and bear it. When that don't work, grin and crush it." was auf Deutsch soviel heißt wie: "Grinse und ertrage es. Wenn dies nicht funktioniert, grinse und zermalme es." * Nach der Mario Power Tennis offiziellen Website, wohnt Bowser Jr. in der "Lava-Sackgasse 48, Magmahof.", was nicht stimmen kann, da er Bowsers Sohn ist und demzufolge in Bowsers Festung wohnt. * Er hat sein Lätzchen mit Reißzähnen, um auf Andere bedrohlicher zu wirken. ** Mopsie trägt ein ähnliches Lätzchen wie er, jedoch weisen sie einige Unterschiede auf. * Er ist Links- und Rechtshänder. * Eigentlich wurden die Koopalinge von vielen Leuten als Bowsers Kinder angesehen. Doch als Shigeru Miyamoto in einem Interview bekannt gegeben hat, das dies nicht stimme, ist Bowser Jr. jetzt ein Einzelkind. Einige Fans von Nintendo waren etwas "erbost" darüber. * Als Bowser Jr. im Jahr 2002 eingeführt wurde, verursachte dies Verwirrung über die Elternschaft Bowsers. In der englischen Anleitung von New Super Mario Bros. Wii, in dem alle acht Koopas erschienen, wurde Bowser Jr. als "bothersome Koopaling" also als "lästiger Koopaling" bezeichnet, doch andere Quellen behandeln ihn als unabhängig von den Koopalingen. ** In der englischen Anleitung wurden auch die Koopalinge und Bowser Jr. als "Bowser's eight children" also als "Bowsers acht Kinder" bezeichnet, obwohl andere Quellen ihre Verwandtschaft verneinen. * In Spielen wie Mario Sports Mix oder Mario Party 9 besitzt er Arenen oder Spielfelder, in bzw. auf denen es um Glückspiele geht. Galerie ja:クッパ Jr. en:Bowser Jr. es:Bowser Jr. fr:Bowser Jr. it:Bowser Jr. pl:Bowser Jr. fi:Bowser Jr. ru:Боузер младший nl:Bowser Jr. da:Bowser Jr. pt-br:Bowser Jr. no:Bowser Jr. Kategorie:Koopa Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Sunshine Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Superstar Baseball Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Slam Basketball Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Strikers Charged Football Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Super Sluggers Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Sports Mix Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen London 2012 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Tennis Open Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Boss aus Paper Mario: Sticker Star Kategorie:Koopaling Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Luigi U Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party: Island Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf: World Tour Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Kategorie:Spielbarer Charakter Kategorie:Prinz Kategorie:Bowsers Familienmitglied Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Maker Kategorie:Endboss Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Rio 2016 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Tennis Aces Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Party Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Kategorie:Trophäe aus Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Kategorie:Trophäe aus Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen: Tokyo 2020 Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser + Bowser Jr.s Reise